


Если Пенни встретит Боба

by Penelope_Foucault



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В той ужасной тошниловке она и встретила Боба. Боб был похож на долбанного хиппи, если не Иисуса вообще, с этими своими кудрями ниже плеч и хлопковыми рубашками.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Если Пенни встретит Боба

Где-то за месяц до тридцатилетия она начала пить.

Кризис двадцати пяти был не таким катастрофически ужасным: к тому времени у неё была хорошая карьера и муж, и ей ещё удавалось отгонять от себя мысли о том, что она делает что-то не так.

К тридцати это стало сложнее.

Оказалось, что выйти замуж по расчёту — ужасная идея. Муж пилил её и требовал «остепениться и завести детей». Он строил вокруг неё жизнь с картинки — как на фотографиях банков, где молодые пары только-только взяли кредит и теперь белозубо скалят улыбки, заглядывая тебе в душу.

У них был очаровательный дом с красивым садиком, гольф-клуб по выходным, посиделки с соседями по вечерам. Покер. Книжный клуб.

К тридцати годам Пенни надоело постоянно улыбаться. За месяц до часа икс она начала пить. Она, конечно же, пила и раньше. В университете, до встречи с мужем, до свадьбы, _до всего_ — она отрывалась на вечеринках как могла.

После свадьбы она могла позволить себе разве что рюмочку хереса по праздникам.

Она не пила очень долго, и ей было что наверстать.

Пенни облюбовала самый ужасный бар в мире. Никогда — даже во времена лихого студенчества — она не встречала таких злачных и колоритных мест, чтобы порнушные картинки из журнала «Пентхауз» на стенах, непрошибаемая вонь шмали и периодические потасовки обдолбанных. Ей полагалось бы держаться от такого места подальше, потому что здесь могли ограбить, побить или изнасиловать, а Пенни вроде как была приличной женщиной из приличной семьи.

Только вот она такой не была. Поэтому, сбросив шкуру замученной овцы, она делала лицо кирпичом и пила неразбавленный виски. Она надиралась до того, что её не держали ноги, и потом шла домой пешком через весь город, надеясь проветриться на улице и прийти в себя от холода.

В той ужасной тошниловке она и встретила Боба. Боб был похож на долбанного хиппи, если не Иисуса вообще, с этими своими кудрями ниже плеч и хлопковыми рубашками. Два-три раза в неделю он приходил в тошниловку с гитарой и голосил с разбитой сцены какую-нибудь «American pie», которую заказывали разные укурки, превращая жизнь Пенни в ещё больший ад.

А потом он спел «No time for tears», вместо гитары усевшись за расстроенное пианино — впервые на памяти Пенни вложил в спетое душу, и она продалась ему с потрохами.

Но может, конечно, это виски в ней совершил сделку.

Пенни дождалась Боба после закрытия бара, пьяная и пошатывающаяся, недовольная из-за необходимости возвращаться домой, к мужу, к скандалу, к «мы должны».

Боб собрал волосы в пучок на затылке, как обычно делали девушки на хипстерских фотографиях, и пожёвывал фильтр незажженной дамской сигареты. Выйдя через служебный ход, он закурил и собрался пойти к своему драндулету, но Пенни поймала его за шкирку.

— Хочешь, сделаю из тебя звезду?  
— Э-э-э, что?  
— Сделаю из тебя звезду. Типа Элиса Купера. Он же тебе нравится.

Боб расплылся в улыбке и стал ещё больше похож на Иисуса.

— Дамочка, да вы в стельку.   
— Это ничего не значит. Я и не такие решения принимала, надравшись. — Пенни улыбнулась. — У тебя есть талант и все предпосылки к тому, чтобы прославиться.

Боб удивлённо моргнул. Пенни подняла руку, схватила его за подбородок и покрутила из стороны в сторону, заставила открыть рот, потом потянула за резинку на волосах, распуская локоны. Сделала глубокий вдох.

— Придётся над тобой поработать. Больше Оззи Осборна, меньше Иешуа.  
— Я ещё не…  
— _Пенни всегда права._ — Пенни развернулась на каблуках и сама пошла к машине. — Заедем в соседний штат к моим родителям. Раздербаню тебе свою детскую тетрадку со стихами…

Боб торопливо засеменил за ней, что-то приговаривая и пытаясь оттащить от своего драндулета, но Пенни, одурманенная виски, потенциальным успехом и воспоминаниями юных лет, когда она хотела вертеться в шоу-бизнесе, а не подбивать квартальные отчёты, была непреклонна.

— Тебя же Боб зовут, да? — Она одним рывком открыла дверь (машину ей, вообще-то, никто не открывал; это ведро с гайками оказалось настолько ржавым, что удивительно ещё, как дверца не осталась у Пенни в руке) и уселась на пассажирское сиденье.

Было слышно, как Боб обречённо вздохнул.

— Ага. — Он сел за руль и завёл мотор. Пенни откинулась назад, вдохнула запах ржавчины, пóта и подтекающего масла, и улыбнулась.  
— Поменяем на что-нибудь попафоснее. М-м… — Она прикрыла глаза, перебирая имена на все буквы алфавита: — Хот Боб! Боб Датский. Джаред Лето?

Драндулет дёрнулся, затарахтел и сдвинулся с места.

Так Пенни бросила мужа и уехала в новую жизнь. Возможно, это решение было принято не ей самой, а ударившим в голову хмелем.

Кто бы мог подумать, что виски её не подведёт.


End file.
